


Sinful • nomin

by porcelainbae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Na Jaemin, Demon Jeno, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, jaemin needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainbae/pseuds/porcelainbae
Summary: Jaemin has been really stressed lately.Donghyuck and Renjun only want to help him.Jeno only wants to please him.demon!jeno x human!jaemin
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 341





	Sinful • nomin

“I got the perfect present for you, Nana.”

Donghyuck had that smirk on his lips and a special sparkle on his eyes, the same that would only appear whenever his naughty mind comes up with a new idea. 

“A present for what?” Jaemin asked, afraid of the answer and yet so curious. “My birthday is still a few months…”

He only received another smile. Donghyuck rested his hands on his shoulders, pressing them slightly only to chuckle later. “Who says I need a special occasion to give you something?” the blond boy raised an eyebrow, unsure of what to say. “I actually wanted to give you something like this, you’ve had a lot on your plate lately and I had no idea what to give you, but then I just knew it. The universe helped me so I’m sure you need it and you’ll like it.”

“Does it have something to do with your craft?” The only thing he received was a nod, a simple move of the other’s head. A sight escaped from Jaemin’s lips, shaking his head only to end up nodding as well. Donghyuck was still pretty amateur with his craft so it shouldn’t be that bad, right? Maybe a protection spell or a de-stressing one. Actually, if he had to be honest, any of those would fit like a glove to his current situation. “So… where is it?” he wondered, lifting his hands up to his chest to let the other out whatever jar he had on them. 

He waited.

And waited.

And nothing came. 

The purple-haired boy had a sly smile on his face, what a pain in the ass, but no word left his lips. 

“Donghyuck.”

“Okay, listen. You’ll have to wait for it. My present will get you sometime this evening, can you wait until that?” 

_What?_

“Lee Donghyuck what have you done?”

Before he could force the older guy to explain himself, he was already gone.

≈

Jaemin couldn’t stop thinking about what his best friend was planning with him. It’s not the first time Hyuck decides to use him to test his new abilities, and Jaemin has such a big heart to even think of stopping the other guy. 

Until now his presents were nothing but good wishes for him, all of them boosting his confidence and giving him luck for a few days.

So yes, he has no real reason to feel anxious ‘cause it might be one of those self-love spells he’s been talking this week, but still the uneasy feeling does not stop, ringing loudly inside his head.

He is lucky, that afternoon the coffee shop is not as busy as it would usually be, so he can spend some time getting lost in his thoughts, and all thanks to the exams season that had all the students burying themselves between books, stress and a lot of tears. 

Jaemin himself is a good example of the disastrous consequences of a lot of study and worry and little to none sleep, not flattering bags under his eyes and tiredness being so noticeable that all of the few customers of today stoped to ask him if he was alright. 

_What a great time to finally care about others, huh_? 

And even like that, feeling like he’s about to faint, he still needs to work part time plus a few more shifts he always takes from his other coworkers to make ends meet. 

When he decided to move out of his parents house he didn’t expect it to be like this. He didn’t expect the hateful words both of them spilled when they knew about his sexuality either. He was a little bit too hopeful when he decided to trust them and come out. 

So the rushed decision to move from that place is what now makes him struggle in the middle of the semester since his parents even refuse to keep paying his tuition fees. 

_But hey!, it’s okay, at least I can freely love whoever I want now._

“Jaemin, can you check in the warehouse if we still have chai tea bags and red tea too?” Miyeon asks, popping out the kitchen with a gentle smile. “Since we’re not that busy I’m doing the inventory of this month, help me finish with that and you can go home early, bet you can use this dead hours here to sleep a little bit more.”

Jaemin nods, trying his best to suppress a yawn while he takes his apron off and walks to the back of the store. With slow steps he makes his way into the kitchen, giving the older girl a short smile before going inside.

The idea of going back home sounds so nice to the sleep-deprived college student that barely has energy to drag his body around the place to the small door to the warehouse.

And he must be really tired because he simple cannot open it, no matter how hard he tries to. 

_Fuck_ , he thinks. He tries pushing it once again, this time feeling like something is blocking the way. 

_Fuck_ , again.

Not in the mood to spend more time to open a blocked door, he grabs the keys that rest next to the exit door. 

He sighs, _I really need Donghyuck’s luck charm or something._

Jaemin walks out the property into the alley to get into the warehouse from the back door of it. It’s just a few steps away from the exit door of the kitchen. 

As soon as he puts a foot out, he shivers and then the feeling of someone looking at him makes him instantly nervous. He rapidly lifts his head and looks around, trying to find maybe a creep or any kind of drunk being…

But there’s nothing. Not a single soul in that lonely alley aside from him.

Finally, after a small fight to fit the right key into the lock, Jaemin find himself inside the warehouse.

It’s not big but not small either, mid-sized and just perfect for the bunch of stuff they receive month after month. Truth is Miyeon not Dongmin have a good eye when it comes to order backups, tending to order either too much or way less than what they’ll need. And all of that, the lots and lots of over ordering creates the mess he sees now. 

Jaemin needs to be careful not to fall while trying to walk through the unopened boxes.

A quick glance is all he needs to recognize what they’re fill with: the caramel sauce Miyeon loves so much and is afraid of run out. Like if something like that could happen. 

After a good few minutes, he reaches the other door, watching in disbelief the reason why it couldn’t open: a stack of soda bottles, the exact ones Dongmin loves. Of course.

He decides to leave the stack just like he found it, not in the mood and not having enough energy to move all of that across the room, so he simply walks back and looks for the spot of the shelves that were meant to be only for the cute tea boxes they have for display. 

Jaemin doesn’t need too much time to find what he’s looking for. A total of three single boxes of chai tea rest in the shelf and two more big boxes are on the lower level. 

He’s about to turn back when the same feeling of someone staring at him makes him shiver again. 

“W-Who’s there?” He manages to ask, voice trembling while he tries to take a look behind him. Then again, his eyes can’t see a thing but his body simply _feels it._

The blond takes a breath, closing his eyes to calm his beating heart. Somehow his body just feels like it’s expecting for… something. A something that also makes his pulse to race.

Jaemin shakely breaths out and feels it. 

His eyes still closed, his heart beating hard and a soft whisper in his ear that repeats one single thing.

 _Let me have you._

The feel of someone’s arms taking him by the waits makes him to gasp, covering his mouth with his own hands while the sensation of kisses on his neck makes his knees to tremble too. 

From soft pecks to almost being able to feel them licking the exact spots to make him gasp loudly.

He still has his shirt on and yet he can clearly feel how someone’s hands run through his chest, playing slowly with his nipples, the kisses now filling his collarbones and sliding down his chest too. It seems like they have one only goal, and it is to reach his growing bulge inside his pants. 

“L-Later.” He moans softly, not entirely sure why, but it seems to work. 

The overwhelming sensation fades. 

Jaemin quickly looks for the missing item on his to-do list and leaves the room. 

Both Miyeon and himself decide to avoid his blushing cheeks, his breathing fast and his pants.   
  


≈  
  


When he arrives home he’s welcomed by silence and darkness. The lights out just mean one thing: his roommate is out with his girlfriend, probably taking the rest of the week to stay with him.

It happens a lot, specially during that specific season, and it never bothers him.

Not until now. Now that his heart is still pounding hard against his ribcage and the scenes from before constantly repeats in his mind like an addictive drug.

It’s not him when he closes the door with a loud bang and starts taking his clothes on his way to his room. It’s not him either when his fingers brush his lips longing for a touch that will never come. 

He recalls the sensation over his body and it’s all he needs to finally reach his room, weakly closing the door behind him. 

Jaemin takes out the last garment on him and let’s himself lay on the bed. In that exact moment he wishes for someone to be there for his needed self, to take care of the growing lust inside him.

His eyes are closed and his hands give clumsy tries to imitate the touch that earlier blurred his vision. It’s not hard to bring it back, his skin still burns with those unreal caresses.

He wets his fingers, letting his tongue to play as long as he can bear before slowly making his way down his body, lips biting his lower lip to refrain a moan to slide out of his mouth. The wet trace begins on his neck, firmly pressing on him like if someone else did it, little by little moving forward to his collarbones and stopping on his nipples. 

His knees bump into each other as need begins to crawl into him. He pinches his nipples just to tease himself, arching his back as he gets lower and lower. 

Jaemin whines as his hand reaches his lower body, his fingers sliding down to his thighs, making his legs open wide to let his teasing touch play until he can feel his entrance under his fingertips.

His free hand searches blindly inside his nightstand until he finds it. Focused on the heat that runs through his body, the blonde opens the lube and digs his fingers inside, making sure they’re all covered before teasing his entrance again. 

He lets out his breath, legs trembling after so long without experiencing pleasure like this, and he starts to push inside himself.

Only to be stopped by a harsh grip on his wrist. 

Jaemin frowns, still to drown in lust to really bother about anything else except the fact he can’t please himself.

“Let me have you.”

_It’s that same voice._

His eyes flutter open and gasps.

A guy is standing at the edge of his bed. 

Black hair, piercing eyes, defined jaw. Under his eyes rest a mole, his lips holding the ghost of a smile. Jaemin knows him. He’s the one on his dreams, the quiet guy that would appear on his dreams since a few nights ago. He knows him, his heart knows him. 

It’s the stranger’s hand the one that’s stopping Jaemin to keep doing his thing, but that’s not exactly what makes his whole body to tremble.

It’s his gaze, his eyes that slowly run down his body with hunger. Those black eyes that make Jaemin want to beg for something he never begged before for.

“W-who are you?” He weakly asks.

For a minute both of them just exchange glances, and then out of the sudden the guys frees his wrist, hands now on either side of his hips down legs.

A last glance is what he gets before the raven-haired pulls him closer, head between his legs. 

Jaemin holds his breath expectantly, resting his weight on his forearms with curiosity sprouting from his eyes. Only then he realizes the boy is naked like him. 

“Let me have you.” The stranger repeats, breath brushing his thighs, earning a moan from Jaemin as soon as his hot tongue slides on his sensitive skin. “Please, let me have you.”

And that’s what makes Jaemin throw his head back, feeling overwhelmed when this guy decides to lick his body in a slow pace. He goes up from his knees to his thighs, biting softly but hard enough to leave marks on Jaemin’s skin, then licks his way to his hips, letting his breath to play with the other dick but not really stopping there. From his lips he moves upward to his belly button, biting the skin of his abs smoothly. 

The pair of hands that held his hips now push him down the bed. He feels the soft touch of him down his skin when he trails back to grab his thigh, making his legs wrap around the guy’s waist.

“Your name.” Jaemin moans, incapable of keeping his eyes open. 

The stranger doesn’t hesitates to bury his head on the crook of Jaemin’s neck. “Call me Jeno.” He whispers against his skin.

_Jeno, Jeno, Jeno._

Jaemin feels the name strangely known, but he doesn’t have enough time to think about it when Jeno now bites his earlobe.

“Let me have you, Jaemin.” He pleads, his voice cutting Jaemin’s last thread to reality. “I want to please you.”

And Jaemin nods.

Jeno smiles.

He kisses the blonde, lips softly brushing against each other before he decides to step up his game. 

Jeno bites Jaemin’s lower lip, pulling it barely enough to play with him and slide his tongue inside the blonde’s mouth. 

He tastes sweet, addictive and dangerous. Like something you know you must avoid but end up trying anyway. It’s like eating the forbidden apple and just like Eve, Jaemin does not regret doing it.

His arms hang loosely around Jeno’s neck, feeling weak under his touch and there’s something in the way his hands roams around him that makes him feel like it’s okay. Like he only needs to enjoy.

Maybe it’s Jeno’s lips now leaving wet open kisses in his neck or his nails dragging down hips into his thighs and down his butt, fingertips slowly circling around his rim. He feels the cold of the lube against his hole and then Jeno slowly pushing one finger inside him. 

Jaemin is barely capable of doing anything else but moan his name, one of his hands falling down the bed to grab the sheets under him. 

“Let me hear you.” Jeno adds another finger inside Jaemin, scissoring him as slow as he cans to mess with the boy’s sanity. With the third finger, Jaemin is already seeing stars. Jeno moves slowly but hits just right inside him, like if he knows where to touch him to make him feel exactly what he wants him to feel. 

Jaemin moans, eyes shut close when his hips moves against Jeno’s hand. 

_I need more._

And Jeno grants his wishes. He takes out his fingers from him and grabs his waist. His lips bite a specific spot in his neck as his bulges meet in a sinful brush. Jeno’s lips kiss every inch of his chest without stopping the contact on their lower area. 

_I need you._

Jeno pushes himself inside Jaemin, slowly at first and slamming his length in him, in one go. 

Jaemin cries out, pulling the sheets he’s grabbing. 

Soon the raven-haired boy pulls out only to ram back into the blonde again, earning more of those inmoral sounds that Jaemin let’s out. His breath hitches, eyes partly open to take a look of the beautiful creature that appeared out of nowhere to satisfy his needs. 

Jeno picks up the pace, hammering into Jaemin’s guts, loving the way Jaemin’s eyes roll to the back of his head, lips parted and moaning his name at the top of his lungs. And fuck, Jeno loves the wrecked Jaemin he has right under him, loves the way his body fit perfectly in his hands. He’s exactly the person he’s been looking for for centuries. 

“J-Jeno, Jeno” Jaemin screams, his back arching in pleasure, his own hand his about to reach his cock when the other boy stops, pulling out from him, making Jaemin frown. 

His strong arms magane to turn him around, now laying on his stomach. Truth is Jeno could do whatever he wants to with Jaemin and the latter wouldn’t even mind. He doesn’t when Jeno lifts his hips, making him stand on his knees with his chest press against the mattress. 

Without any warning, Jeno licks his skin again, making obvious his way to his entrance to which Jaemin’s sweet moans fill the room. There’s not a single stop before the raven-haired starts to push his tongue past his loosened muscle, little by little increasing the pace. 

Jaemin’s body is completely trembling by now, his legs threatens to let him fall. Seems like Jeno understands the way his body works even better than himself when he holds him with an arm, softly caressing his skin before pulling away again. 

This time his cock enters Jaemin with one simple goal: abusing his prostate. And he does, from the very first moment, the blonde’s eyes turn white and his legs start shaking more. Jeno doesn’t stop, not when Jaemin is calling his name to let him know he’s on the edge, not even when he feels himself close to the end.

He grabs Jaemin’s cock and starts stroking it, fast matching the pace he holds on him. 

Jaemin simply cannot stand it anymore, coming shortly after the boy started touching him.

But it’s when Jeno releases his load inside him that Jaemin actually touches the sky with his bare hands.

They’re both sweaty but it doesn’t stop them to lay next to each other, Jeno protectively wrapping his arms around Jaemin and Jaemin just letting him do what he pleases. Cuddling after sex is one of the things Jaemin likes after all.

The silence among them is comfortable to both Jeno and Jaemin, the latter snoozing when something rings in his head.

“Jeno,” he calls, the boy humming in response. “Who are you and how did you even get inside my house?”

≈

“A demon? Are you fucking kidding me?”

Not even Jeno and his lovely caresses on his hair can lessen his anger, and Donghyuck laughing at the other side of the line makes it even more difficult.

“It’s not _any kind_ of demon. It’s an _incubus_ , and it’s all for you.”

Jaemin needs to bite his tongue not to snap back at his best friend. 

“Okay, before you get mad.” Donghyuck says and Jaemin can feel the change on his voice. “This kind of demons are actually pretty nice for someone who never worked with them before. They’ll take care of you and help you with a lot of your own struggles, and the best thing is that they’ll love you! And you can fuck with them! It’s like having a boyfriend but upgraded. A sex-god boyfriend. Thank me later.”

Silence. 

Jeno raises an eyebrow and subtly rests his head on the boys shoulder, hugging him from behind just to leave kisses on his neck while Jaemin is having a hard time trying to think of a single coherent sentence.

“Jeno, stop, please.” He mumbles, earning both a nod from the guy behind him and a chuckle from his best friend.

“You named him? That’s so cute, Jaem. We should meet him soon then! I’m really curious, to be honest.”

Jaemin frowns, confusion dancing on his face while his fingers intertwined with Jeno’s. “You summoned him and yet you don’t know how he looks like?”

“Renjun told me they look different for each other and we wouldn’t be able to see his appearance until you met him.”

“So your boyfriend also took part in this.”

Another laugh can be heard. Seconds later is Renjun who takes the phone.

“You need the protection he can offer and also the attention he’s willing to give you. We did it because we love you, and I know you liked it too.”

Jaemin refuses to let them win but his cheeks betrays him. And Renjun is actually pretty damn good at reading other people’s vibes. 

“I hate you both.”

“Yeah, yeah. Have fun, see you tomorrow!”

He promises himself not to let either Donghyuck nor Renjun to play with their crafts with him ever again. 

Because if what Donghyuck is right, Jeno is the only one he needs from now on.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this. It’s my first time writing smut so please be nice? 
> 
> Thank you for reading this! Let me know what you think of this~~!
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/jaenanam)   
>  [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/jaenanam)


End file.
